headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Micronesia/DanzxvFan8275
Federated States of Micronesia (better known as Micronesia) is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in Update 5.6 with Puerto Rico and Scotland. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Micronesia has brown/black colored skin. He also has black hair that sticks up, mostly where his head goes down in the back. He also has small, brown eyes, small ears, a big nose and a short smile. Lastly, Micronesia has a somewhat happy expression. Power Shot Appearance Micronesia now has a wreath of Polynesian flowers on his head, losing any costume he's wearing. He also gets two red paint line on his cheek. He then gets a torch. Every 3 seconds, he fires up the ground with the torch. If the opponent is on the ground and the fire touches him/her, they will be burnt to ashes for 2 seconds. Power Shots Micronesia has 2 power shots and 1 counter attack Torch Shot (Air Shot) Micronesia will teleport to his goal. He will be wearing the wreath and have the red lines on his face. He walks to midfield with a torch in his hand. He will set fire to the opponent's side of the field, but only in an exact place. Micronesia will only set fire to the middle of the opponent's side, or on his/her side that's near midfield. Then, he gets more fire on his torch. He then throws the torch toward the goal. The ball is in the tip where the fire is on the torch. To counter this shot, the opponent has too kick at the fire at the right time. Hula Shot (Ground Shot) Micronesia gets a hula on. He will then teleport just a little bit near midfield on his side. He will then do a dance called a hula. A lot of wind will pick up when he does it, and after about 3.5 seconds, the hula will fall apart. The leaves from the hula will snap off of the hula and go towards the opponent's goal. There are 5 leaves and 1 will have the ball. If the opponent tries to block the one with the ball, he or she will be unconscious for 3 seconds. Nail Shot (Counter Attack) When Micronesia counters a shot, a building and a ladder will appear. Micronesia climbs the ladder and hammers a nail into the building. He then grabs another nail and throws it at the opponent. But this nail is bigger than a usual nail, and if it hits the opponent, he/she will disappear 3 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win 20 tournaments without getting hurt or pay 7,300,000 points. Costume: Screwdriver Costume Micronesia wears the Screwdriver Costume. Every 4 seconds, a screwdriver will pick at the opponent. It tries to take his/her eye out. If it does, their power gauge will go down 30%. This is an S rank costume that you can buy for 2,600,000 points. Stats: * Power: +3 * Kick: +2 * Jump: +4 * Dash: +4 * Speed: +1 Trivia * Micronesia is an island in Oceania. It's close to Palau and Papua New Guinea. * Micronesia has a lot of Polynesian culture in their culture. For example, torches are used for certain things and a Hula is a Polynesian dance. That's the reason of the air shot and ground shot. * Micronesia is also known for it's architecture. That's the reason of the counter attack and costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275